


Do You Want to Build a Robot?

by Nightmare_Troubadour



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, Gen, It's more of a Tribute really, Song Parody, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Troubadour/pseuds/Nightmare_Troubadour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times Tadashi asked this question, and the one time Hiro asked it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want to Build a Robot?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do You Want to Build a Human?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/163385) by FlamingGuitar14. 
  * Inspired by [Do You Want to Build a Snowman?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/163400) by Christophe Beck and the songwriters at Disney. 



> After seeing several wonderful versions of "Do You Want to Build a Snowman," from many different areas--many with humorous parts to them, a good number with tearjerking endings--I decided to make a version of my own.
> 
> Enjoy, mates. *small smile*

A young boy raced through the halls of his home, searching for his brother. He had it—the _awesomest_ idea for an afternoon project—and if his brother was okay with it...

There he was—in his room, just like Tadashi had hoped for! Just run up to the door, give it a few quick taps—the secret Hamada Brother knock—and his brother would answer, cautiously poking his disheveled head out.

“Hey, Hiro!”

“What is it, Nii-chan?”

“I was wondering…

_Do you want to build a robot?_

_Just for the afternoon at least,_

_Or maybe some tiny rockets for_

_Our aunt’s cat Mochi so_

_He’ll float around with ease!_

_Or we could build an airplane_

_Made from stuff we found_

_To carry us through the sky…_

_Do you want to build a robot?_

_It doesn’t have to be a robot…”_

“I don’t know, ‘Dashi.”

_“It’s all-right…”_

* * *

Tadashi rushed up to his brother’s room, charged with energy. After several rough patches, Hiro was finally doing it—using that big brain of his to get into college, instead of hustling illegal bot fights.

All was not going well, however—over the past few days, Tadashi noticed his brother in a slump. Hiro had to impress the staff at SFIT somehow—but he was stuck, if the piles of crumpled paper were anything to go by.

Tadashi had an idea, though—something that might help his brother on to the right track. Walk into their shared room, give Hiro a light tap on the shoulder, and once he had the teen’s harried attention…

_“Do you want to build a robot?_

_The Science Expo’s coming up_

_We need to go and get our projects done,_

_So we’ll show ev’ryone_

_That we have the right stuff!_

Hang in there, bud! 

_Try and look for new angles,_

_I know you’ll come through_

_Your work will be done in time!”_

The Science Expo went off without a hitch—unzipped fly notwithstanding. Hiro’s microbots were a huge hit, and Hiro got accepted into SFIT, thanks to that presentation, and his brother’s support.

But that night, after everything was over…

Something—something happened at the exhibition hall—a terrible fire…

Tadashi ran in, to save one his professors… but he…

 

He…

 

…He never did come back out.

* * *

 

Hiro trudged through the gravesite, looking for his brother’s tombstone.

It had…

 

It had been an eternity since they last talked, and…

He needed to pay his brother… 

A bit of a visit. 

 

Step right through the row of graves…

Find the one you’re searching for…

And… pause… kneeling at the headstone.

 

There’s a lump in his throat that he needs to work past, but after what feels like an eternity, he manages to break the silence.

 

“…Tadashi?”

His hand is on the words making up his brother’s name, but it _hurts_ …

_“…I don’t know if you’re listening…_

_People are saying you’re not gone…_

_That if you stay—_

_In our minds and hearts,_

_Then we won’t be apart,_

_But they’re all wrong…_

_I just wish that I’d stopped you,_

_Saved you from the flames._

_It’s my fault that you’re not here…_

_…Do you want to build a robot?”_

But why is he doing this? His brother can’t answer…

…If only the graves could speak.


End file.
